rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY: Amity Arena/Characters
thumb|right|Most hero units by May 2019. The following is a list of characters that appear in RWBY: Amity Arena. Protagonists 'Team RWBY' *Ruby Rose: **'Scythe Ruby' - A melee unit with an area attack. Will dash toward distant enemies. **'Sniper Ruby' - A ranged unit that attacks distant enemies. *Weiss Schnee: **'Ice Weiss': A melee unit that can freeze enemies. **'Summoner Weiss': A ranged unit that summons a tank on command. *Blake Belladonna: **'Ribbon Blake' - A unit that can zoom to any location using her Ribbon. **'Shadow Blake' - A ranged unit that creates an afterimage to distract enemies. *Yang Xiao Long: **'Biker Yang' - A melee unit that damages and pushes all enemies in front of her. **'Rocket Yang' - A ranged unit that cause splash damage. 'Team JNPR' *Jaune Arc: **'Vomit Boy Jaune' -An average melee unit that is an all-around fighter. **'Boundless Jaune' - A unit that can restore the HP and strengthen the aura of friendly units. *Pyrrha Nikos: A melee unit that throws a shield to damage everything in its path. *Nora Valkyrie: A melee unit with an area attack. She can smash enemies into orbit. *Lie Ren: A melee unit that dash strikes a distant enemy to cause massive damage. 'Team SSSN' *Sun Wukong: A melee unit who can create clones of himself. *Neptune Vasilias: A ranged unit that shocks nearby enemies upon placement and when attacking. 'Team CFVY' *Coco Adel: Deals increasingly higher damage to the enemy with her minigun. *Fox Alistair: Sows confusion among enemies to split them up. *Velvet Scarlatina: A unit that copies a previously deployed unit. *Yatsuhashi Daichi: Attacks and stuns enemies in his placement area. 'Team BRNZ' *Roy Stallion: Throws saws that also hits enemies on its way back. *Nolan Porfirio: Continues to deal electric damage with each attack. *May Zedong: A ranged unit with an incredibly long attack range. 'Team FNKI' *Flynt Coal: A ranged unit that pushes back enemies upon placement. *Neon Katt: A melee unit that taunts enemies and is invincible while moving, until her first attack. Team ABRN * Arslan Altan: A melee unit that pulls then knocks away units. 'Team STRQ' *Raven Branwen: A melee unit that teleports allies to allies. *Qrow Branwen: **'Crow Qrow' - A melee unit with an area attack. He can fly anywhere by transforming into a crow. Antagonists 'Salem's Inner Circle' *Tyrian Callows: A melee unit that poisons enemies. *Hazel Rainart: Melee berserker that attacks target until either is eliminated. *Arthur Watts: To Be Announced.... 'Cinder's Faction' *Cinder Fall: A ranged unit that rains arrows down on a designated area. *Emerald Sustrai: A ranged unit that creates copies of allies when placed near them. *Mercury Black: A melee unit that fires a targeted air blast. *Roman Torchwick: A melee unit that can pull an ally or an enemy to his position. *Neopolitan: **'Parasol Neo' - A melee unit that uses her parasol as a barrier to resist attacks. 'Junior's Club' *Xiong Family: The two "idiots" attack with axes while Junior attacks from a distance. *Malachite Twins: A melee unit that swaps around to fight longer. Other Antagonists * Tock: To Be Announced... White Fang *Adam Taurus: A melee unit capable of extreme speed and attack. *Albain Brothers: A melee unit duo that is fast and strong. *Ilia Amitola: A melee unit that moves undetected. *White Fang Goons: **'White Fang Thugs' - Deploys three White Fang Fighters that have low HP but hit hard. **'White Fang Gunners' - Deploys three White Fang gunners that are weak but shoot quickly. **'White Fang Squad' - Deploys a squad of both melee and ranged White Fang. *White Fang Dropship: Moves to the enemy's turret or tower and drops a group of White Fang Thugs. *White Fang Lieutenant: A melee unit with a powerful double strike. *White Fang Watchtower: Three White Fang Gunners are hiding safely in the tower while attacking enemies. *White Fang Barracks: Spawns White Fang Gunners to send into battle. * Sienna Khan: A nimble melee unit that avoids damage and freezes enemies''.'' Atlesian Military *James Ironwood: A melee unit calls Atlesian Knights and airstrikes. *Winter Schnee: A melee unit that halts then obliterates its target. Ace Operatives *Clover Ebi: Melee unit that uses bolas to restrict his enemies. *Marrow Amin: Ranged unit that slows enemies and hits 2x with one boomerang. *Harriet Bree: To Be Announced... Happy Huntresses *May Marigold: A melee unit that hides allies and attacks enemies in a line. Atlesian Technology *Penny Polendina: **Penny 1.0: Creates a bladestorm at a target location that deals damage for a set duration. **Penny 2.0:'' Ranged air unit that amplifies damage to its target over time. *AK-200: Two AK-200 droids ready for ranged combat. *AK-130: Four AK-130 droids ready for melee combat. *AK-135: Three AK-135 droids ready for melee combat. *Spider Droid: Shoots a laser into a target for a set amount of time. *Atlesian Paladin: A durable ranged unit that only goes after structures. *Atlesian Airship: Deploys two AK-130 units every few seconds. *Atlesian Gunship: A long range aerial unit. *Atlesian Beam Turret: A building that attacks enemies in a straight line. *Argus Shield: A wall that only hinders enemies. *Atlesian Burrow Gun: A turret that hides until a ground unit is near. Creatures of Grimm *Ursa: **'Ursa Major''' - A durable melee unit that only goes after structures. *King Taijitu: Wraps around and deals continuous damage to enemies. *Nevermore Chick: A ranged air unit that makes area attacks from above. *Baby Death Stalker: **'Baby Death Stalker Swarm' - Deploys fifteen Mini Death Stalkers. **'Baby Death Stalkers' - Deploys five Mini Death Stalkers. **'Death Stalker Den' - Spawns one Baby Death Stalker every so often. If the den collapses, four will immediately spawn. **'Burrowed Baby Death Stalkers' - Calls for 15 baby Death Stalkers over time at a location. *Boarbatusk: Rolls towards its enemies with great speed and power. *Lancer: **'Lancers' - Deploys four small ranged air units with fast attack speeds. **'Lancer Swarm' - Deploys eigth small ranged air units with fast attack speeds. **'Queen Lancer' - This aerial tank unit summons lancers at regular intervals. *Griffon: A melee air unit that closes in quickly and hits hard. *Beowolf: **'Beowolf Alpha' - Leaps at a structure and deals heavy damage to it. **'Beowolf Pack' - Melee units that dash towards structures. *Geist: **'Petra Gigas' - A tanky unit that deals great area damage upon death. *Beringel: A melee unit that has a jump slam and area attacks. *Baby Ravagers: Small flying melee units that attack quickly. *The Apathy: A melee unit that keeps respawning to weaken enemies. *Manticore: Ranged air unit that does AOE DMG to land units. *Mutant Creep: A ground unit that will create an AoE attack upon coming in contact with any structure. *Nuckelavee: A 2-in-1 unit that is able to target ground units and buildings simultaneously. *Wyvern: To Be Announced... Beacon Academy Staff *Glynda Goodwitch: Summons a temporary defense tower. *Peter Port: A ranged unit that fires a spread for massive damage. *Ozpin: To Be Announced.... ''After the Fall '' Novel Characters *Carmine Esclados: A ranged unit that uses Dust storms to displace enemies. Miscellaneous *Zwei: A unit that flies to a target location and damages the surrounding area. *Old Man Shopkeep: Structural unit that helps generate Aura every eight seconds. *Oscar Pine: To Be Announced... *Maria Calavera: Melee unit that pulls both herself and the enemy towards each other. *Jinn: A card that summons Jinn to stop the time of everything around the target ally. *Ciel Soleil: To Be Announced... Team Attacks Team RWBY *Ice Flower: A combo unit that can freeze enemies at close and long ranges. *Freezerburn: A melee unit that uses fog to hinder enemies. *Checkmate: Blake attacks together with Weiss then makes nearby allies invincible for a short time. *Bumblebee: A combo unit that moves to a target location to displace and damage enemies. Team JNPR *Pomegrenade: A combo unit that launch in the air and crash on the enemies at close and long ranges. *Flower Power: A melee unit that hits multiply targets rapidly. Other Team Attacks *Dr. Oobleck + Zwei: A combo unit that deals ranged damage in a straight line. *Partners in Crime: A melee unit that can pull an ally or enemy to himself. Category:Characters Category:Lists